A Welcome Dinner
by DanniHavok
Summary: It's John and Mary's first anniversary and to mark the occasion they are having a simple dinner for friends which Sherlock is determined will include his favourite and only pathologist. Shameless Sherlolly and slight Janine bashing so no likie no readie...Danni


**A/N - Well heeeeello everyone here's another little Sherlock fic with main Sherlolly pairing this time and I will say I have finished this at 1am in the morning so forgive any mistakes as I also have no beta to speak of. But hope you like it and it's not too OOC. Also I owe nothing this is simply my way of dulling the wait for more of Molly, enjoy...Danni **

* * *

"You're only been married a year I don't see why your having a party?" Sherlock huffed as he threw himself into his leather armchair. John followed him into 221B's living room where he used to live and hadn't changed in the slightest since he had first moved in.

He frowned down at his friend who was already in his usual thinking position of hands steepled underneath his chin and his eyes closes as though in prayer. "Sherlock it's not a party it's a dinner" John reminded him to which Sherlock snorted "its just a small group it's not like we've invited everyone from the wedding, it's not like you have to do another speech."

Sherlock opened his eyes and regarded his best and first true friend "a small group, so who's going?"

"Well Mike is going to try and come after missing the wedding, Greg's go the night off -"

"Who?"

"Lestrade smart arse, Mrs Hudson, Mary's asked a few of her friends and you if you decide to not be a complete prat."

"What about Molly?"

"Molly Hooper?"

"Do you know any other Molly's?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow as John threw himself into his tartan chair.

"Is this going to be the same argument as the wedding?" John sighed before picking up the newspaper on the table by his chair out of habit because he wasn't really in the mood to read. "You invited Molly to the wedding even though she's really your friend not mine for your own weird purpose even though you didn't talk to her the whole day -"

"She brought that idiot with her" the detective interrupted but John ploughed on as he had learned to do with Sherlock.

"And now you want me to invite her to my anniversary dinner so you can what do the same thing again?"

"I did not ignore her" Sherlock snapped looking positively petulant "she was simply hanging on the arm of 'meat dagger' all day and I didn't want to get in her way."

"Well he was her fiancé at the time" John mused casually but Sherlock sniffed in dismissal. They were silence for a second before John spoke again "You never did tell me why you insisted on inviting Molly to the wedding."

"I didn't insist I suggested" Sherlock defended.

"Suggested then wrote her one anyway when I told her it would probably be awkward" the doctor corrected his friend "since I hardly knew her it was you she friend's with not me."

"You are friends with Molly as well you make it sound like you didn't speak to her at all" Sherlock frowned at John. "If I remember correctly which I always do you were the one that invited her to that dreadful Christmas party before the whole Moriarty business" Sherlock spoke sharply before a strange smile played on his lips "didn't you also have a drunken fumble with her before you got together with Mary when I was dismantling said criminals network?"

The newspaper that John had been pretending to read suddenly smacked his ex-flatmates face "that was a mistake and nothing happened!" There was an amusing pink blush spreading up John's neck before he snapped "how do you know about that anyway?"

"I used to return to Molly's flat when I needed to regroup with my brother and I found a very familiar jacket one morning when the door was answered by a severally hungover Molly." Sherlock then shifted uncomfortably in his seat "what did happen?"

John raised an eyebrow at his friend before clearing his throat to stall for time "we just... I was pissed so was she and we started talking about you, I was -" John stopped himself and Sherlock saw a momentary flicker of pain from remembering the despair he felt when thinking his best friend was dead. After a moment it was gone and his face was impassive mask "we kissed and she pulled back" he shrugged "I thought it was just because she didn't want something to happen just because we were sad and lonely but turned it was because she was still holding her torch for a not so dead man."

"Wrong" Sherlock said quietly looking at the mantelpiece to avoid looking at the stern expression on John's face.

"How so?"

"You were correct in your first assumption" Sherlock now looked at his friend "I know that she felt isolated for the entire two years I was away."

"Because she couldn't tell her friends the truth" John finished for him.

"A truth I made her keep and that she didn't hesitate to hold on her own" Sherlock allowed himself a small proud smile. Something he could always depend on was his pathologist's loyalty and her complete trust in him when he hadn't really deserved it in the past but he was trying to make amends to that.

"The fact that she is still over the moon swooning for you always helps" John smirked making Sherlock roll his eyes.

"We're getting off the point" the detective stood to walk towards the kitchen and busy himself with an experiment "she is coming to the dinner isn't she?"

"Well Mary asked her but I'm not sure if she's coming or not" John answered "you're coming though right?" Sherlock hummed non-committally at his friend from the kitchen leaving John to roll his eyes and stand to leave "right well it's Friday 8:30 if you decide to grace us with your presence."

The retreating footsteps on his steps made Sherlock stop in his mid dissection of a rather swollen and black tongue courtesy of Molly Hooper and decided to text her himself.

_'Do come to this dinner for John and Mary on Friday S'_

He went back to cutting into the tongue and was just pulling away some of the poisoned tissue when his phone beeped next to him.

_'Not sure nothing to wear and working early on Sat Mx'_

Sherlock smiled as the small kiss which he knew she gave to everyone but still...

_'Come naked then and since Mike is coming to the dinner I'm sure he'll not be to bothered if you ask for the day off S'_

He grinned as he imagined the pretty blush spreading across her cheek as she sat in her lab reading the text in her usual cherry cardigan that as much as it repulsed him he couldn't see her without it. She would bit her lower lip as she text back probably smiling secretively to herself as though he had sent her the most lewd message in history.

_'I don't fancy putting people off their food =P and your logic is flawed what if Mike wants to have piss up then he's not going to come in early to cover my shift Mx'_

'The only way she would put people off their food was by enjoying the view' thought the consulting detective, the problem with Molly was she never knew how to flaunt what she has hiding in ugly unflattering clothing that hide every subtle curve and delicate angle.

_'I'm sure you have something suitable to wear it's only a dinner and don't worry about Mike I'll sort it S'_

He sent the text and as an afterthought sent a little extra prompt.

_'Also you know I will pick you and carry you there if I have to, friendly warning =) S'_

He usually hated the use of grammatical marks to make...faces but he felt that if this conversation had been face to face he would have finished with one of his winning 'no arguments please' smile. He waited all off two minutes to get the desired answer.

_'*rolls eyes* you win as always no need to carry me see you on Friday, hope your enjoying the tongue Mxx'_

Sherlock frowned at this text, two kisses she never sent two kisses does that mean something?

* * *

Friday came far too quickly for Molly Hooper as she stood in her bedroom staring at her unimpressive wardrobe and sighed heavily. She had thrown two plain summer dresses on her bed but she wasn't sure about them for tonight. They were very casual and when she had been chatting to Mike at lunchtime he had mentioned the restaurant was quite posh and as she looked back at the two short sleeved floral patterned dresses she was uninspired.

But going through her wardrobe had not helped either considering she only owed three other dresses, one was the figure hugging black dress with the silver trim at the top that she had worn to 'that Christmas party' and she had no intention of ever wearing that again. The other two didn't feel right for the event, one being a long sleeved dowdy thing her mother had bought her for Sherlock's 'funeral' but Molly refused to use the event as an excuse to buy a new outfit and the other was a lime green nightmare she had only bought for a weekend in Blackpool with her friends from university.

"I really should have went into town" she muttered to Toby who was sitting on her bed between the two dresses and he simply blinked at her unconcerned. She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall and saw that it was nearly 5:30 and she let out a groan of exasperation "oh come on Molly it's only a dinner with friends!"

At that moment her front door was knocked lightly and Molly rolled her eyes, 'if that's Sherlock coming to make sure I'm getting ready I'll smack him.'

But it wasn't Sherlock in fact it wasn't anyone because when Molly opened the door there was nothing but a large white package with a neat red ribbon tied around it like a perfect Christmas present. She picked up and took a look out on the landing to see if there were any retreating figures but it was empty.

She kicked the door shut before walking into her living room and sitting on the sofa with box resting on the coffee table in front of her. She reached out with tentative fingers to pull the bow to loosen the ribbon and when it fell away she lifted the lid to see purple tissue paper and a small white card folded on top.

She picked up the card and opened it letting a small affectionate smile form on her lips before standing it on the table next to the box. All it hold was lipstick kiss in the colour of blood with a small kiss in pen underneath it, it didn't need a name to tell the pathologist who it was.

Molly pulled back the tissue paper and gasped before pulling out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was scarlet chiffon cocktail dress with a V neckline that wasn't too immodest and flowing layered skirt that was made up of different shades of red material so that when she swished it in her hands it seemed to spark like dancing flames. She was hugging the dress to her body when she spotted strappy high heels the same colour as her dress and a velvet box with one last surprise. After delicately placing the dress across her knees she opened the box and found an elegant silver chained necklace with a simple ruby tear drop pendant and matching earrings.

Molly wanted to cry she had never had anything as beautiful as this and never had she been more grateful so with fumbling hands she placed everything back in the box and carried it into her bedroom reaching her phone.

She sent a simple text to the sender of her gift knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer but as long as she could thank them in some way.

_'I don't know how you knew but you are an angel, I wish you were here not just to thank you for this but always miss you Mxxxx'_

She grinned at her phone before placing it on the dressing table and digging into her make-up bag when it buzzed across the surface. Molly stared at it for a moment before lifting the phone and her grin doubled at the reply that was probably really dangerous let alone that fact that she had secreted a gift to her.

_'Knock them dead darling and I will be coming to collect on that thanks soon Ixx'_

Molly blushed at her friend's remark but then she guessed when your best friend is a gorgeous dominatrix who has a reputation to misbehave then you can't expect the norm.

* * *

Sherlock was going to kill John, well not literally but he was having fun imagining ways of torturing him in his head as he stood outside the restaurant with the gathering party for dinner. 'A few of Mary's friends' was what he had said but of course he didn't care enough to analyse that and now as he stood in the mild night next to Janine he felt like a fool.

"You weren't expecting me were you?" Her smile was wide and Sherlock shook his head sharply trying to ignore Lestrade and John sniggering behind him. "I don't see why not I'm Mary's best friend" she spoke with a shrug and Sherlock had to bite his tongue.

He had a feeling that causing an argument and a scene if he told her that Mary had only befriended her to get close to her old boss which was exactly the same reason he had starting sleeping with her would be frowned upon. So to change the subject Sherlock turned to the two schoolboys laughing at his expense behind him who both tried to hard to keep their faces sober "who are we waiting on?"

"Um Mary's friend Agnes and Molly" John told him his lips twitching to fight a smile.

"Molly?" Janine sounded unsure as if she knew that name but couldn't think why or maybe didn't want to know.

Sherlock frowned at the brunette who looked overly pretty in a very revealing long vibrantly patterned maxi dress with a sweetheart neckline that amplified her large bosom. He opened his mouth to ask why she had found that name interesting when there was a squeal of Mary greeting her friend Agnes who was a tall brunette a little younger than Mary and wearing a very short dress that showed off her long legs and made Lestrade swallow hard.

Sherlock smirked at the detective before he turned and spotted a vision of scarlet walking down the street like a fluttering flame in the dark night. Janine had said something to him but he didn't even register as he walked towards the petite woman who was approaching the small group.

"Molly you look quite lovely" Sherlock spoke with a smile that made her smile nervously and play with the ends of her long chestnut hair that she had curled and swept to the left side draped over her shoulder and set with a simple cheap clasp that was covered in fake rubies, new just bought to go with her dress. He looked at the gorgeous creation that she wore and let his hand brush the skirt, this to was new along with the jewellery and it was expensive designer high quality making him scowl in realisation.

Molly swatted his arm gently with a frown "oh don't it's lovely did you tell her?"

"No I didn't" he huffed before shrugging "I will give her points for picking something that flatters you so well though."

That made her smile once more and Sherlock offered her his arm "shall we?"

She took it with a grin "I will because I feel like I'm going to go flying in these bloody shoes" Molly giggled and the sound was not unpleasant to Sherlock.

"You look great Molly" Lestrade informed her with wide eyes and Sherlock wanted to smack him, couldn't he stick to one girl at a time?

"Thanks Greg" she smiled gently before greeting John with an awkward kiss on the cheek since Sherlock wouldn't let go of her arm handing him a small wine bag "I didn't know what you like so if you want to exchange it just let me know."

John pulled out a bottle of red wine that Sherlock knew he hated but ever the gentleman and knowing Mary would drink it he smiled "no this is great thanks Molly."

"Well can we go in now or are we going to clutter up the pavement all night?" Janine asked a little to brightly as she sidled up next to Sherlock again.

Molly's face fell when she saw the woman before lowering her head to look anywhere but at the gorgeous tall large breasted full lipped woman who had publicly shamed Sherlock last year. She had every right to Molly understood that but it didn't make it any easier to see the woman who had bedded the man she had been so deeply in love with so long carelessly splashing it all around London when she couldn't even get him to have coffee with her.

Sherlock looked down at Molly sensing her discomfort as she slipped her hand from his arm letting them come together to knot her fingers. He frowned at her not thinking that Janine would bother his pathologist considering he told her that she meant nothing to him (which had earned him another slap when he told her) after the whole affair was brandished in the papers.

Molly started to walk into the restaurant standing beside Lestrade who threw him a pained look as Janine grabbed his arm and pulled him in after them. Sherlock caught Mary's eye as they entered and she raised an eyebrow at him to which he communicated as best he could 'help me!'

It was a small restaurant that proclaimed to serve honest simple Italian food which you didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to see that was rubbish if the prices were anything to go by. John was standing by the small desk telling the waiter there that they had a reservation and the waiter nodded before leading them to the back of the room towards one long table covered in white linen tablecloths to hide that it was in fact three tables pushed together.

Sherlock was still trying to dislodge himself from Janine who was talking to another of Mary's girlfriends and pretending that he wasn't trying to escape. Mary who sensed trouble in the form of Sherlock snapping at her friend came gracefully to the rescue "Janine sit next to me I've not seen you in ages and I want to know how you cottage is coming on."

Janine reluctantly let go of Sherlock who sighed quietly in relief before another meddling woman took hold of his arm "Mrs Hudson!"

"Oh be quiet your sitting next to me" she smiled happily and sat them down at the two closest seats which he noted with satisfaction meant that sitting on his other side was Molly.

He smiled at her which she returned but it was weak and didn't reach her large chocolate coloured eyes which were made all the more splendid with nothing but a small amount of black eye liner and mascara. Sherlock was starting to get irritated not really at her but at the situation, he didn't know that Janine was coming and that Molly would fee uncomfortable seeing her if he had he wouldn't have bothered coming to this stupid dinner. In fact he would have made sure Molly didn't either and they could have went to that fish and chip shop he had offered her the last time and they could have spent the night playing with the various experiments he had cooking in his kitchen at Baker street.

In a desperate attempt to put her at ease he reached for her wrist under the table and rubbed circles with his thumb on her pulse point. Molly placed her free hand on top of his and he thought it was to stop him she squeezed it gently in thanks he hoped and when she smiled at him now it was genuine so he grinned back at her.

They hands fell away from each other and when Sherlock looked across the table he saw Lestrade who was sitting opposite Molly winked at him in a teasing fashion. Sherlock glared at him but didn't really feel any malice to the policeman who he know realised had placed Molly here and no doubt Mrs Hudson who was sitting innocently next to him had made sure that not only they were sitting together but that Janine couldn't sit on the other side of him.

He smiled fondly at his landlady who was sipping at a glass of water she had poured from the jug that was already prepared on the table for the party. But there's always something isn't there? Something that isn't thought of or that goes wrong and it came in the form of Janine sitting opposite Sherlock and grinning widely at him.

He returned it tartly before lifting the menu to hide and pointedly asked Molly what she would be ordering.

The pathologist hadn't even picked up her menu but she did now with a spluttered "oh I don't know pasta probably."

"Boring you should try the rabbit pappardelle it's glorious from here" he said pointing it out to Molly who laughed gently.

"It's a pasta dish."

"Yes but -"

"So you've been here before Sherlock?" Janine asked leaning heavily against the table to which left the detective no doubts about her cup size.

Molly pursed her lips at the display before focusing on her menu again and Sherlock wanted to smack his head on the table in frustration. But he smiled at the woman and answered her question as civilly as possible as Mary threw him a pleading look from next to Janine. "I did the manager a favour a few years back and he paid me in takeaway which John loved which is why we're here I guess."

"That and we get a discount for knowing him" John pointed at Sherlock from the other side of Mary and everyone at that end of the table chuckled.

"I'm sure it will be delicious" Janine said with a certainty she didn't really have sitting back in her chair much to Sherlock's relief even if her eyes lingered on his face for a very long moment.

Molly snorted next to Sherlock sounding very cynical muttering "I'm sure you'll think so."

It was the oddest thing for Sherlock to hear because for a moment the rolls were reversed because she had acted exactly the way he would while he smiled awkwardly as she would when he's acting snide. He was almost proud of her as she put down her menu with a bright smile taking in a glowering Janine and shocked Mary and Greg "I think I'll try the pappardelle after all I can _usually_ trust Sherlock's taste."

"Meow" Lestrade all but whispered behind a hand but he grinned at Molly who had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Sherlock was left wondering if that had been more a dig at Janine or himself.

* * *

For all accounts the meal went off without a hitch the mains was indeed 'delicious' and while the conversation bored Sherlock to tears most of the time he managed to get a quiet conversation in with Molly about an autopsy she had performed early that day so all was not completely lost. They were just considering the dessert menu when Sherlock felt something touch his knee and he stiffened in his seat.

It was foot a silky tight clad foot and it was massaging higher up his thigh making him inwardly repel though he couldn't actually seem to move. His eyes fell on Janine who wasn't looking at him but she had slipped lowered in her seat ever so slightly and though her eyes were on the menu there was a smirk playing across her lips.

Molly who had been turning to ask Sherlock what something on the menu was noticed that his usually pale complexion had completely drawn of healthy colour leaving him looking sick and she frowned "Sherlock are you all right?"

The detective jumped at the sound of her voice and swallowed before opening his mouth to answer only to shut it again and do a strange half nod half shake of his head. Lestrade raised an eyebrow across the table while Mrs Hudson started to fuss off him as she did so well "you're as white as a sheet Sherlock dear."

Janine's foot had slipped further up his thigh and he jumped again but it didn't dislodge her foot and Molly was starting to understand what was going on. She peered under the table cloth and saw the offending appendage "Janine I think you've misplaced your foot." Her tone was conversational as though commenting on the weather but Mary who had been taking a swig of her wine spluttering around the mouth of her glass in surprise. Janine went pink with anger before her foot fell away and Molly lowered the tablecloth and returned to her menu "Sherlock do you know what ratafia is?"

"What's your problem?" Janine spat across the table and Molly raised her eyes once more to level the woman with a look that simply said 'are you serious?'

"No problem" Molly said coolly "I just thought I'd help you take the hint."

"Look chick -"

"Please don't call me that I'm not a bird" Molly interrupted her in a bored tone.

Janine looked completely flustered but she managed to bite out her next sentence "it's no secret you've been trying to shag him for years he told me love and it's pathetic so don't sit there all high and mighty that's being nice to you now and think you've got the upper hand!"

Molly felt a twinge of betrayal at Sherlock talking about her with this woman but she didn't show it, she could hear Irene's silky voice in her head _'knock them dead darling' _and by god she wasn't going to let this tramp bring her down! "I'm sure he did but let me tell you I'm under no illusion about him Janine where as you don't seem to understand that he has a purpose for everyone in his life and yours was simply to break into an office."

"Oh Molly" Mrs Hudson was saying in a disappointed tone but Sherlock was stunned into silence as was everyone else at the table.

He didn't know what was worse that as usual he was transparent to him and she was scarily accurate or that she sounded cold, clinical and exactly like him. God, had he burned so much that she was as unfeeling as he was? No because he could see the tension in her shoulder her hand fisted on the table to control her anger and though her face was blank he could just see a strange mistiness in her eyes that told him she was upset.

"And what's your purpose hmm?" Janine sneered with a look of disgust "you cut up bodies and let him play with the leftovers."

It was a cheap comeback but it made something snap in Sherlock "her purpose is that of the one person who matters above all others or did you not hear me when I told you that she helped save my life on several occasions?" Sherlock's raised voice had caused other dinners in the restaurant turn to what was happening but he didn't care as he usually didn't "you probably also don't remember that while I told you that I suspected she had feelings for that I regretted being a complete tosser to her in the past and wanted to make amends if I could. I also informed you that she was most brilliant woman I have ever met and nobody can match her in her field." Molly turned to look at Sherlock now and saw that he had turned in his chair to look at her "and I had only ever found one other person I trusted to completely in life, thanks John."

The doctor who had been sinking in his seat at the growing stares nodded "that's fine mate."

Sherlock then turned his head back to Janine who's once beetroot face had turned a horrible puce colour "and I've just remembered something else rather interesting." He smiled now almost triumphantly as though finding the final piece of a puzzle to close a case "I've been told I talk in my sleep and while I told you of a Dr Hooper who I trusted I never mentioned her name and your recognition at her voice tonight as we entered the restaurant can mean only one thing sorry about that." But he didn't sound very sorry at all as he turned back to a now quickly flushed Molly enjoying immensely the wide smile and tear filled but still happy eyes of the woman beside him "I have to admit that I had very vivid dreams about breaking 'meat dagger' in half before whisking you away very medieval but what can I say I like to be traditional."

"So you were serious about picking me up and carrying me away then?" Molly laughed weakly and Sherlock stood from the table and for a second she panicked that he might actually do it.

But he offered his hand instead "bit dramatic for a first date anyway I don't think I want the whole restaurant seeing up your dress so maybe just walking out is best?" Molly nodded still smiling as she took his hand and allowed her to be pulled to her feet Sherlock fishing his wallet out of his pocket with his free hand and throwing it a frowning John "meals on me John Mary sorry for the scene."

Then he turned and left Molly walking happily next to him their hand still intertwined as they left the table to stunned silence. After a moment it was Lestrade that broke the silence "well that wasn't as dramatic as usual but all I can say is good luck Miss Hooper." He raised his wine glass and took a sip before starting to peruse the dessert menu and turned to John "can we order champagne if he's paying?"

But it was Mary who spoke "oh hell yes" she slammed a hand on the table and smiled at Mrs Hudson "you never know Mrs Hudson maybe Molly will clean and feed him from now on?"

* * *

"Did you really dream about me?"

Sherlock kissed Molly's naked shoulder caressing her smooth stomach under the sheets "of course I did or Janine wouldn't have figured out who you were." Molly nodded with a small smile and sighed contently as she rubbed his calf with the sole of her foot their legs tangled together. They lay there for a second before Sherlock spoke hesitantly "Molly forgive me?"

She turned her head to look at him with her brow furrowed in confusion "what for?"

He shrugged "take your pick the list must be endless."

Molly smiled at him "you've been a right twat to me over the years Sherlock Holmes but you know one of the things I love about you is that you don't apologise for anything."

"But I do now Molly" he nodded slowly still looking at her seriously "and while I thank every fibre of this time and space that you are so forgiving and loyal and understanding to my general immorality I don't deserve it or you."

"Don't go soft on Sherlock" she whispered wriggling closer to him and he tightened his hold on her "I might just go off you."

He grinned wolfishly at her as she kissed him, a long and lavishing kiss that knocked him sideways as he took hold of her cheek in his hand. When they pulled apart for air more than anything else lips still slightly connected as they laid light kisses upon each other he growled "I wouldn't want that now would I?" She giggled and that warmth he had felt early that evening when she had done the same thing rose once more and he swung himself over her so that his body was pressed atop hers. "No indeed" he spoke looking down at her with her long hair slightly damp with sweat from earlier activities but still soft and shining spread out across her pillow and her eyes wide with their irises almost swallowed by her pupils blown with lust "we wouldn't want that."

He pressed his hardened length against her thigh and she moaned spreading her legs slightly but he wasn't in a teasing mood and obliged her wishes with ready zeal.

* * *

**There you are my lovelies hope you enjoyed bad ass Molly and I'm sorry about the Janine bashing but I didn't really like her character (and not just because she slept with Sherlock, she was just boring to quote the man himself =)). Please R&R they make me warm and fuzzy...Danni **


End file.
